


This Lost Lamb

by runswithsourwolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Kid Fic, Kind of fluffy, M/M, SO SORRY, Stucky - Freeform, and this is my first fic too, deceased character, omg im so sorry, please still read it though, we'll go with it there's some fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithsourwolf/pseuds/runswithsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends since childhood Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield all the way 'till the end of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lost Lamb

Steve Rogers watches from the hallway, hidden from view as the door to the house opens and a figure steps into the living room.

Steve watches as the Winter Soldier in full combat gear slips through the door, hair-hanging limp around his face, mouth covered by his mask, guns and knives strapped to his side.

He watches as the Soldier’s eyes scan the room eventually landing on a small figure asleep on the couch.

 

Steve Rogers watches as the soldier takes in the little girl. She’s tiny, 6 years old at most with golden brown hair that falls around her head like a halo. She’s sleeping on her stomach facing the door, one arm brought to her face, thumb in her mouth, the other tucked against her side holding a blue teddy bear with a miniature shield tight against her. She’s got a long sleeve dark purple t-shirt, that has a lighter purple target and arrow design on the front and dark purple sleep bottoms. She’s got green socks with purple polka dots on them and her black and red blanket has been knocked off the couch and onto the ground.

Steve watches as the Winter Soldier turns towards the little girl, quietly approaching her. He’s careful to avoid the toys littering the floor and to tread quietly so the sound of his combat boots don’t wake her. 

He watches as the Soldier slips off his mask, placing it on the side table next to the couch and bends down turning the sleeping girl on to her back. He reaches one arm under her knees and the other under her upper back and gently lifts her to his chest cradling her small frame against the Kevlar front of his uniform.

He watches as the little girl begins to stir, her eyelids beginning to flutter and her petite nose scrunching up in dissatisfaction as she wakes from her dream.

He watches as the little girl’s eyes flutter and finally open landing on the man holding her.

 

Steve Rogers smiles as the small girls eyes brighten, her hands reach to grip at the Soldier’s Kevlar vest and she gives him a toothy smile.

“Hello Солнышко,” The soldier murmurs smiling at the little girl as she beams up at him her eyes already struggling to stay open again.

“Hello Papa,” the little girl smiles before sleep sneaks up on her once more and her eyes flutter shut.

 

Steve Rogers smiles as his husband walks towards where he stands in the hallway, Bucky pauses only once to shift the little girl to one arm and reach his right hand up to brush along a framed family picture on the wall, his fingers lingering on the captured image of the smiling man on the right.

Steve watches as Bucky continues down the hall towards the little girl’s room, tucking her and her Captain America bear in, before heading to his own bedroom, leaving the doors open in case his Солнышко calls for him.

 

 

In the morning Bucky will wake Sam from where he sleeps in the guest room, he’ll tease him about being wrapped around Sarah’s finger and her convincing him (again) to let her sleep on the couch while she waits for her papa’s return. Bucky will make the three of them breakfast and then thank Sam again for babysitting before Sam heads back to his own home.

 

After Bucky will dress Sarah, taking her to the park and then the florist to pick up flowers, so that they can visit Daddy’s grave and tell him all about what she learned that week in school.

Bucky will worry, like he always does when Sarah runs ahead when they get to the gates to Arlington, that someone will snatch her, but he doesn’t need to.

Nothing bad is going to happen to them.

Steve will make sure of it, he’s always watching.

He doesn't plan on ever leaving Bucky's side, after all they promised 'till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Солнышко= 'Little Sun' (at least according to google translate)  
> The title is taken from the 1926 Ella Fitzgerald song "Someone to Watch Over Me", because you can't listen to this song without seeing pre-serum Steve and Bucky slow dancing in their apartment to it. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY UP UNTIL THE BUCKY PICKED SARAH UP I HAD EVERY INTENTION OF STEVE ACTUALLY STANDING IN THE HALLWAY AND BUCKY GREETING HIM WITH A KISS AND THEN THEM GOING OFF TO SNUGGLE AND I HONESTLY HAVE ZERO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for any fandom since I was 12 and was on fanfiction(dot)net and was firmly entrenched in the Harry Potter fandom and now I'm 22 so I'm super sorry if it's awful, I'm understandably out of practice. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you want at runswithsourwolf.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> I honestly don't know if this will be the only story I ever write or if i'll post again, if the inspiration strikes and enough people like this I may who knows.


End file.
